Different
by AquaTurquoise
Summary: Sofia knew things would be different from now on. She had to learn to trust again, especially with the recent events in her life. However, maybe a difference in their friendship wouldn't be too bad. Maybe it would change things for the better… (Spoilers for "Day of the Sorcerers")


Different

Summary: Sofia knew things would be different from now on. She had to learn to trust again, especially with the recent events in her life. However, maybe a difference in their friendship wouldn't be too bad. Maybe it would change things for the better…

Disclaimer: I don't own the show!

A/N: And here's the next "installment" of the after-effect of "Day of the Sorcerers." I feel it's important to get Sofia's point of view this time, because Cedric has been in the lime light in my other two stories. So here's her perspective. And yes, there'll be actual dialogue in this story. Haha. (PS: Spoilers for "Day of the Sorcerers")

*Story*

Sofia leaned against the table in the workshop, her head resting in her hands as she waited for Cedric to return. He and Wormwood had been gone most of the morning to Mystic Meadows, if she recalled correctly. That's what Baileywick had told her anyway. So why was she in the room alone?

Well, she didn't really know herself. She'd located the key in its usual hiding spot (when would he ever learn?) and walked inside about an hour ago. She'd considered possibly cleaning the place, like she usually did when she was in "apprentice mode," but she didn't feel like it. Instead, she had settled for sitting and pondering.

So much had changed the last couple of days. Everything seemed so different. It was like she was seeing her friend for the first time… He'd betrayed her trust. He'd been attempting for years to steal her amulet, which Wormwood seemed a little too delighted to reveal. He'd even almost taken over the kingdom. Then again, she didn't really find herself quite as surprised as she thought she should be. Maybe a little part of her deep down always knew something wasn't quite right with him…not that she didn't like him, because she did. It's just that he'd always seemed a little _too_ determined to help her with her amulet when trouble arose for her.

No, _surprised_ wasn't really the word she was looking for. She was hurt, for sure. If the look on her face had been any indication upon the sorcerer's confession and later repentance, then he would realize that.

And it wasn't just Cedric who had surprised her. Wormwood had never been the epitome of goodness and kindness, but she'd never taken him for _evil_. A little snarky and rude sometimes, but certainly not evil. She couldn't ascribe that word to either of them. Perhaps the goodness of her character wouldn't allow it. They were misguided, and she was sticking to that.

Even more surprising to her was Greylock. She'd only met the man a handful of times in the past, and they'd been cordial and friendly with each other, so she'd never seen his complete personality switch coming. Something must have happened, if he'd gone so far as to overthrow King Magnus as the ruler. As far as she knew, Greylock still retained control, making him no better than Slickwell at this point… She hoped for atonement for him, because it seemed to have worked for her mentor.

"Ah, home sweet—Sofia?"

Sofia turned around on the stool and looked toward Cedric and Wormwood as they entered the workshop.

"What on earth are you doing in here? Are you hurt? Are you ill? Did I accidentally lock you in here somehow?"

Despite her previous deep thinking, she couldn't help the small laugh that escaped her. "No, Mr. Cedric, none of those things… I'm all right. Well…as all right as I can be, I guess." She lowered her eyes and folded her hands into her lap.

Cedric sighed in resignation and sat down next to her. "We need to talk, don't we?"

She gave him a sarcastic look. "You think?"

"I never meant to hurt you, you know." He frowned as Wormwood scoffed and took off toward his perch, nestling onto it. "Suffice it to say that I was sort of blinded by greed and envy. But you know that now, I believe. You're very perceptive for such a young girl."

Sofia frowned thoughtfully. "Apparently not. I could sense others' deceit and wickedness almost immediately, but if you and Wormwood hadn't said anything, I probably never would have known about…all of that."

Cedric shrugged as he stood to his feet. "I guess we'll never know now… But seriously, what are you doing here? I thought you weren't to see me for a while?"

Sofia's parents had requested that the two friends take a break from their habitual meetings in his tower for a while. It wasn't that surprising for Cedric, because he imagined that they would need some time regaining trust for him, if it ever did happen. He was just lucky he still had his job.

"I was just thinking how different things are now," she responded honestly. "After everything at the Conjurers' Conference and seeing _that_ side of you—and Mr. Greylock—"

"Oh, trust me: I was just as surprised as _you_ were about that one. For someone who received such praise from his king and who helped defeat Slickwell, I was not expecting that… Not that I didn't believe he had it in him, but still…"

"You think he'll repent like you did?"

"I'm not sure, Sofia." He'd considered her inquiry a few times himself, and he just couldn't come up with an answer. "I hope so, because—and if you ever tell him this, I'll deny it, but…-he's a fantastic sorcerer with a promising future."

Sofia actually smiled. "Aw, Mr. Cedric, how nice."

"Again, one word of this to that overly-egotistical trickster, and I'll deny it." He chuckled as she giggled. "I'm hoping for the best…for everything. However, I've thought of something that does concern me a bit."

She nodded. "Grimtrix is still active. And who knows what he has in store?"

"Doubtless it's nothing good. He's powerful, and if he garners too much control of anything, he could destroy quite a bit. Corruption tends to do that to people, in case you haven't noticed." He folded his arms and looked away.

"Hey."

He glanced back at her.

"If I can forgive Ms. Nettle, I can forgive you. Besides, I understand why you did everything you did. I can't say I _approve_ of it, but no one is perfect. I know _I'm_ not. I've done things I'm not proud of. You remember Sofia the Worst."

He rolled his eyes. "Who could forget?"

"What I'm saying is, maybe it's best to put the past behind us and move on. We're still friends, Mr. Cedric. Nothing's going to change that. We just have to _learn_ from the past and do what is best and right for us."

"I hear a lot of 'we' and 'us' in there," he noted with a small smile.

She smiled in return. "We're a team, Mr. Cedric. 'Cedric and Sofia,' 'mentor and apprentice,' 'sorcerer and princess,' two completely opposite people no one ever imagined could form a bond, yet here we are."

He glanced toward Wormwood, who didn't necessarily seem opposed to this sentimentality for once. He looked back at the princess. "So…where do we go from here?"

She hugged him and was pleased when he instantly returned the hug for a change. Happily, she responded, "Forward."

The end


End file.
